An Old Wound Revisited
by SpangleyPony
Summary: Peter has trouble with an old wound in England. RESUBMITTED AND NOW MULTI-CHAPTERED non slash
1. Rightful Conclusions

**A/N: Ok people so I've resubmitted this to make it easier to read, the italics started to annoy even me. Enjoy.**

* * *

I awoke with a start. Everything seemed quiet, as it should be at three in the morning I reminded myself. Wondering what had woken me I sat up listening hard. Since Lucy and I returned from our voyage with Caspian it has been harder than ever to awaken me come morning, three months on a moving ship will do that to you.

The only sound I can hear is the old clock in the hall that has been there for as long as I can remember, tick tocking its way through the hours. A hacking cough suddenly disturbs the silence. A shiver creeps up my spine even though I haven't heard that sound in years.

I leap out of bed, across the room towards the only other occupant who is incidentally one of the three most important people in my life.

"Peter" I speak sharply. He is curled up on his side coughing violently now. Hurriedly I get off his bed and run as quickly and quietly as I can downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing Peters facecloth from the bathroom on the way down. Finding a bowl I fill it with warm water and carry everything back to our room.

I can no longer hear coughing as I enter the room and begin to mentally chastise myself for jumping to conclusions but as I near his bed I can see and hear that Peter's having trouble breathing.

Swiftly I place the bowl of water on the floor and place the now damp facecloth onto Peters chest, rubbing it in slow circles and urging him to sit with a hand placed around his back.

"S..sorry Ed," he wheezes.

"I've been wondering whether this would happen" I say.

He looks up at me with a sharp look.

"I was hoping you'd forget" he admits with a tiny grimace.

A loud snort is the answer he receives. Forget...forget that a Minotaur clubbed him in the ribs in the 5th year of our reign, making breathing difficult for him until he was fully grown.

"Oh yes my lord an easy thing to forget" I quip sarcastically.

He laughs then, his breathing finally becoming more normal.

"What would I do without you Ed?"

"You'll never have to find out my king" I promise.

He looks up at me and I can see the love and pride there.

"Thanks Ed."

I smile before growing serious once again, looking at him propped up in bed. "Peter, I sigh." "Do you ever wish that wounds from our past didn't haunt us just because our bodies happen to be in the same physical state as when they happened in Narnia?"

He was silent for a moment, looking at me while absent-mindedly running his fingers through my hair.

"No, he says softly, they are a part of us and Narnia and any pain that we feel is outweighed by what we learnt and were given as we served our great land and subjects."

I smiled, leave it to Peter to come up with such a response. A high king resided in England and his actions and words were as magnificent here as they had been in Narnia.

"Yes" I agreed softly. "After all it gave me my brother."

I was suddenly pulled into a hug, his breathing eased Peter crushed me to him.

"You'll always have me Ed and thank Aslan that I have the Just King always watching over me."

* * *

**A/N: I didn't realise until I reached the end but when I posted this previously I had Ed fetch cold water instead of warm. I also fixed a few punctuation errors that I noticed. Just to let you know. Please REVIEW or PM me if you have something to say. **


	2. A Valiant Interruption

**A/N: I forgot to add a disclaimer in my last chapter so in case anyone was clueless I DO NOT own any of Narnia I just play with C.S Lewis's creations. Sorry for the wait people, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

3rdPerson POV

Anyone who knew Lucy Pevensie, well at least English people would have been shocked to see the look on her face.

The one word people usually used to describe Lucy was 'cheerful', her bright smile and seeming innocence brought joy to anyone within the vicinity. Perhaps the feelings she inspired in people was the reason that she, out of all her siblings changed the least. The youngest of the four always remained the caring and vivacious person that she grew into during her monarchy in Narnia. Maybe it was the fact that she was the youngest and being the youngest in this world often means your words and actions are brushed off as a phase, or a childish whim, even as she is lovingly indulged and bestowed with wide smiles by every kind-hearted adult that she meets.

The expression on her face now, as previously mentioned would be a source of puzzlement for these well meaning, unwittingly patronising people and so would her body language.

Lucy sat upright on her bed, her mouth a grim line. Her hands were clenched tight, fisting the bed sheets so that her knuckles turned white. Her eyes, very expressive for a girl her age, even before Narnia went from hazy with sleep to confusion, comprehension tinged with worry and now as she pulled her legs out of bed and put on her dressing gown and slippers there was an expression on her face of fierce determination as she tiptoed to the door, opened it and slipped out into the hall.

* * *

Lucy's POV

As I carefully opened my bedroom door so as not to wake the rest of the house I listened for any sounds of laboured breathing. My whole body was tensed, which was ridiculous If I thought about it. I wasn't preparing for battle, I couldn't actually change the fact that my King, my protector and brother fought for breath. Gone was the time that I could retrieve my bottle of diamond, filled with a liquid that would heal any wound inflicted on my family, friends or any creature that required my aid.

Not that my stubborn brother consented easily to it's use when it was available to him which is he why he is suffering now. Aslan forgive me but sometimes I despaired of my brothers nobleness or pigheadedness, depending on the situation at hand. Peter seemed to think that the cordial was to be used by everyone but him.

* * *

Flashback

_I looked up as I saw Oreius gallop towards me from where I was overseeing the preparations for dinner that was to be held to reassure friendly neighbourhood countries that the threat of the newly appeared fell creatures in Narnia was being dealt with quickly and efficiently by my brothers. Everyone was understandably wary as we thought we had rid the land of them shortly after our coronation. We did not expect, five years later to be challenged in this belief._

_"My Queen it is imperative that you come with me now." Said Oreius bowing hastily before me._

_I looked at him and noted the tension coiled within him. It took a lot to unbalance him something must be seriously wrong!_

_"What is it General?" Said I._

_"The battle with the fell ones is won your majesty but your brothers require healing."_

_I knew instantly that he meant with my cordial for the party that left the Cair travelled with experienced healers._

_The time from that moment to the time that I reached my brothers side seemed to pass in a whirl, as I alerted the palace staff and journeyed across Narnia as fast as I was able. This was very fast, thanks to Oreius who insisted that I ride on his back, despite the fact that the majority of his race considered it beneath their dignity to carry humans, royal or not._

_Of course Peter and Edmund weren't the only ones hurt, many of Narnia's brave and loyal soldiers required my help. Herein lay the reason that Peter was ill with a Narnian wound in an English bed._

___After I healed Edmund, who was near the point of death __**again**_ _I hurried over to Peter who surprisingly was slightly better off than Edmund and a few of our soldiers. Knowing my brother's tendency to charge in first and retreat last I sent a prayer of thanks to Aslan for keeping him safe. My brother however would not allow himself to be healed until everyone else had been tended to. Thus when I finally administered the cordial to him (he was too weak to resist) it was only just in time and as he was not done growing his ribs grew around the wound, stretching the healed area of muscle and skin. Once he was fully grown the stretching ceased and therefore so did the pain._

* * *

I shook myself out of my revelry. Dwelling on the past was not going to help anyone. For some reason, known only to Aslan we were back in England. All of us, Peter included had growing to do.

Creeping towards Peter and Edmund's bedroom door I looked through the gap no doubt left by Edmund as he hurried back to Peters side. I presume he left to fetch warm water as this had always helped Peter through an attack in the past. That and a dwarfish healers remedy but considering where we were the water was the safe bet.

"After all it gave me my brother." I heard Ed say and his voice was choked with tears.

I smiled as I sidled into the room knowing how much he meant those words. Neither brother noticed my presence as they were too focused on each other, Peter had just thanked Aslan for the gift of our brother (I couldn't disagree) and was hugging him with all his strength.

My heart warred with my head, overjoyed as always by their bond but concerned that my brothers weight would not help Peter in his recovery back to health.

"You know," I remarked stepping closer to them. "It has always amazed me the way you focus on each other to the extent that one who would normally have been heard in the hall could walk right up to you. Tell me my lords are you so comfortable that your senses have shut down completely? What would the army say if they could see you now?"

Both turned their heads towards me and Edmund shifted his weight off of Peter, although he did not go so far as to separate from the hug.

"We were found many times in such positions as this as well you know Lu." Said Edmund as a grin threatened to appear on his face.

"Your majesties are fortunate to have such loyal and attentive soldiers as you frequently suffer these strange lapses in awareness." Said Peter beginning to laugh as he quoted General Oreius's response upon finding them in similar situations.

All three of us collapsed into fits of giggles, each of us undoubtedly remembering a time and place when he had said just that. At a slight wheeze from Peter the mood sobered.

"How are you?" I said, walking up to him and gently kissing his forehead."

"I've felt better." He wheezed.

I took the bowl Edmund held out to me, smiling at him as I began rubbing Peters chest with the damp cloth. He understood that I would wish to help our brother in any way I could, however small and so offered me the means to do so.

"His Royal Highness was hoping, fair lady, that we would have forgotten the impending arrival of... how did you put it all those years ago Pete? His minor inconvenience."

I snorted while Peter grimaced.

"It's not and never was life threatening." protested Peter. "I'm supposed to protect you!"

I growled at him, he s_till_ hadn't learnt!

"Peter, there are _**four**_ of us, we _all_ grew up in Narnia and Narnia was home to _**four**__ equal thrones_ and the _**four **_of us will stick together and look after each other."

"**GOT IT?****"** I put my hands on my hips and glared fiercely down at him.

"Well said Lu." I did not need to look in Ed's direction to know he was wearing a similar expression.

Peter sighed and flopped back on his pillows. "I know." he whispered. "But I can't help myself."

Then suddenly he grinned and pulled Edmund and I to him. "It's nice to know that with you two around I will never be allowed to forget it though."

"Aslan himself would be foolish to try and tear us from you brother." I said to his chest.

His only response was to hold me tighter.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Please review I'll try and have the next chapter up before Christmas :) I am not a doctor so if Peter's discomfort makes no sense I'm sorry but it works for the purposes of the story. My thanks to Queen Su for beta-ing this.

* * *


	3. Musings

**A/N: Obviously I do not own these characters only the story idea is mine. Sorry for the long wait people, Enjoy :)

* * *

**

If anyone was to look into the eldest Pevensie's bedroom at the moment they would probably find the sight they saw a little odd. In the narrow single bed were three people and they all appeared to be sleeping. A person could be forgiven for wondering how such a feat was possible. Although the sight was perplexing it was no longer a shock to the parents of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy; the children had exhibited many strange patterns of behaviour since returning from the country four years ago. The bewildered parents were just glad that their children had grown closer in their time away. Even so, Peter mused he was glad that his parents along with Susan, were out tonight seeing the latest show. Susan had told her siblings that she couldn't understand why they insisted on staying at home talking about 'those silly games' when they could be seeing the show. She had shaken her head told them they should 'grow up' before walking out to the car where her parents were waiting for her.

Grow up, he snorted; that was the entire route of their problems and their joy, they had already grown up and had too much life experience to slip back into childish habits and innocent dreams.

"What is it, Peter?" Lucy shifted and looked up at me as best she could from her position on my left side, her head buried in the crook of my neck where I had pulled her mere minutes ago.

"Just thinking Lu." I replied. She said nothing only stared at me, her eyes compelling me to elaborate further. It amazed me how people could look at my little sister and see a little girl, when her face was full of so much knowledge and love. Small she may be, but every inch of her is a queen.

"A dangerous task to be sure, my lord." quipped Edmund.

His comment startled me out of my thoughts and reminded me that I still had not satisfied their curiosity. I was sure that Ed was as interested in my answer as Lucy and would have asked me himself had our sister not beaten him to it.

"I must be looking better Ed, your wit returns." I mocked.

"Peter!" he scowled, I laughed and grimaced when my body protested the movement. The pain had eased considerably, but a wound is still a wound; Minotaur clubs are nothing to sniff at. I remember that battle like it was yesterday, not eleven years ago, more if you counted the years spent since in England.

Ed had shifted behind me now so he could support me and was looking down at me worriedly.

"I'm alright Ed; I just won't laugh or cough for the next few hours."

"I know you'll be okay in a few hours Pete, but I can't help worry. You know I hate to see you in pain." He began, brushing my hair off my forehead.

"At least you remembered that fact this time brother dear instead of mithering over whether wounds are life threatening." I closed my eyes remembering the first time these phantom wounds appeared.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Come on you lot lets go outside fresh air has got to be better than sitting indoors all day. What about a game of cricket; it's a nice day and I seem to remember us playing it before...?" There were murmurs of agreement from my siblings; probably because they couldn't think of anything else to do._

_One week since we had fallen out of the wardrobe back into England, away from Narnia, and all four of us were finally, slowly starting to adjust. Of course we weren't required to adjust much, given where we were living at the moment. The Macready was happy as long as we were quiet and kept out of her way and therefore, wasn't around to notice any difference. _

_The Professor, we learnt later, knew of Narnia and wasn't disturbed or even surprised by our changed manner. He simply accepted that it was normal behaviour considering where we had been and the responsibilities afforded us as Kings and Queens. The result of these two circumstances was that there was nobody around to wonder at the significant changes Narnia had wrought in us. Susan still carried herself as if she was twenty-eight and wearing flowing dresses. Edmund was seldom without his nose buried in thick books borrowed from the Professor's extensive library and Lucy still tried to strike a conversation with every creature that she met. As for me, I knew I was still thinking like a king; I wrote a letter home yesterday and went through several drafts because it took me at least three tries to start with something other than 'Greetings from Peter, High King of Narnia'._

"_Peter you with us?" yelled Edmund. I started, during the time I was thinking the game had been set up. I walked over to take the bat, Lucy was stationed behind the wicket, Susan was standing a little way away acting as a fielder and Edmund was absent-mindedly tossing the ball from hand to hand while he waited for me. I nodded at him; he nodded back and pitched the ball. To my surprise the ball was way too wide for me to hit._

"_Your aim hasn't improved brother. I would've expected better considering..."_

_I trailed off in horror as I looked at my brother, he was doubled over in pain and his legs folded underneath him. I scrambled forward to place myself between his body and the hard ground._"_Ed, Ed!!" I heard Susan and Lucy scream, running up to us._"_It hurts." He gasped and I let out a cry at the sight of him in agony. I brushed the hair out of his face tenderly. "Where Eddy," I croaked. "where does it hurt?" I said, whilst frantically checking his body for signs of harm._

"_Wand....stab" he gasped brokenly._

"_Susan fetch the Professor!" I roared._

_I looked up at her face briefly, she was white with terror but nodded and ran to do as I asked leaving Ed with Lucy and I._

_I knelt frozen at my brother's side imagining all sorts of horrible occurrences. The most prominent thought was could the witch have somehow laid a curse on my beloved brother that had only now chosen to manifest itself. I dimly became aware of Lucy quickly and expertly checking Ed's vital signs and looking over him for any hidden injuries. _

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Susan and the professor coming towards us. I did my best to keep calm using my years as king to school myself to act and speak rationally when all I wanted to do was scream that Edmund was hurt and demand to know what the hell was going on._

_The professor, Aslan bless him had no clue as to what ailed Edmund and just asked me and Lucy questions for about five minutes while looking worriedly at Edmund._

_Just as I was convincing myself that the curse scenario was the most likely cause Edmund's breathing eased and he gingerly sat up. _

"_The pain is gone I'm fine he stated." and indeed fine he looked if you ignored the tear tracks on his face. I pounced on him and buried my face in his neck sobbing and running __my hands and eyes over his body once more. _

"_By the Lion what evil have we encountered." I whispered easing off Edmund to allow the girls a chance to hug him._

"_Not evil, your majesty, more like a side effect." The professor said, a look of astonishment on his face. After I requested he elaborate he went on to explain his theory. He believed that Edmund experienced the pain of the wound caused by the White Witch driving her wand into him. The pain vanished so quickly he surmised because Lucy had long ago used her cordial to heal his injury._

_

* * *

_

His theory was proven true by this point in our lives and we had enough experience with them now to know that the wounds, while not life threatening were obviously extremely painful. This is why I was currently wrapped up in my younger brother's embrace, being handed a glass of water by my valiant sister who had slipped out of and back into my room without my noticing. I must be in worse pain than I thought.

I drank a few sips of water gratefully from the glass Lucy handed me. "Thanks you two." I said.

"At least we now know what to expect now." says Edmund unconsciously in line with my thoughts from minutes ago.

"Thank the Lion for small mercies." agreed Lucy rubbing my upper arm in sympathy.

"And the big ones." I muttered quietly looking up at Edmund. I couldn't help it my eternal gratitude to Aslan for saving Edmund's life stayed with me so much so that the smallest reference to mercy or love had me thinking again how blessed I was to have Edmund by my side.

Lucy sighed and Edmund rolled his eyes, they were well used to my dramatics by now. Despite this I knew they both agreed with me and thanked Aslan as much as I did. Their ways were less verbal though. Ed thanked him by being the best person he could be, never forgetting the lessons his experiences taught him, Lucy with her unwavering faith and Susan.... My thoughts grounded to a halt as I realized that I had no idea whether Susan even thought of Aslan anymore.

"Okay Peter that is it, pain or no pain you are going to tell us what's caused you to show your worried face three times in the space of ten minutes!" Said Lucy.

"My worried face?" I said trying to sound puzzled. I did not wish to add to their worries by voicing my own about Susan.

"Peter I know how you look when you're in pain and I know how you look when you're worried and it was worry that crossed your face. Remember who it is you're talking to and start talking." Looking at my sisters face I decided there was nothing to be done but to tell her and Edmund about the thoughts that had plagued me recently.

"Alright Lu you got me. Come downstairs you two, there isn't much room in this bed and the heat from the fire might help me feel more human."

Lucy opened her mouth to interrupt. "Pet..." But I cut her off "And then my lady I will tell you what you both wish to know but it isn't anything new."

The pain was easing off now and I made it downstairs without incident. The only clue I was still hurting was in the winces that crossed my face and the occasional gasp that escaped my lips.

Once we all comfortably arranged downstairs, Ed sitting behind me and Lucy cuddled into my side. I relayed my worries about Susan to them both. Unsurprising, they too were worried by her behaviour but were at a bit of a loss how to help her.

"Do you think she really has forgotten?" Said Lucy in a small voice. I felt Ed tense up behind me.

"I hope not Lu." I whispered, releasing her from my embrace and rolling to Edmund's side, pulling him towards my side to comfort him. "Although I don't know what would be worse her forgetting or pretending to forget."

"If she is pretending we may be able to reach her." Lucy and I looked at Edmund as he said this and both of us simultaneously wrapped our arms around him at his heartbreaking look of sadness and the hope we saw shining in his eyes.

"We must trust in Aslan." stated Lucy.

Ed and I looked at each other and then at our sister. Queen Lucy the Valiant…a source of hope and faith to our family and to an entire nation simply grinned and hugged us both.

I grinned over her head at Edmund; who grinned back.

"Trust in Aslan." We echoed.

* * *

**A/N: If you were kind enough to put this story on alert you probably received more than one email. Sorry about that, had problems sectioning my story for some reason. Please review and let me know what you think. One more chapter to come.**


	4. Time To Grow Up

**A/N: Thank you to elecktrum for her time and patience. Sorry for the really long wait. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Did you enjoy the show, Susan?" I jumped and turned to my father as he helped Mother with her coat.

I sighed and felt my face stretch into what I hoped was a convincing smile.

"Of course I did, Father. Why wouldn't I?"

My father's gaze searched mine; apparently I hadn't been convincing but honestly what did he expect? I thought we were going to see that new dance show that my friend Sarah talked about non-stop at school. Instead I have just sat through three hours of terrible play acting and silliness!

"It was supposed to be fun you know, darling. You didn't have to come if you didn't want to."

I felt an odd desire to change the look of... was that disappointment on my father's face? "I did enjoy it, Daddy, it was very...cultural," I floundered.

Not only did my father look more upset, but my mother pressed her lips together and sighed. This confused me, but as I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong she shook her head slightly, linked her arm with my father's and said, "It was a wonderful play, dear, but perhaps we should be getting home now. It's getting late."

My father nodded, drawing my mother closer to him as he escorted her out the door. I followed, straightening my hat as I passed a mirror in the entryway, still puzzled as to what had caused the abrupt change of mood in my previously laughing parents.

As we stepped outside I wrapped my coat tighter around me. It was well into the middle of autumn by now and the wind was trying its best to snag my hat, along with the leaves it had already convinced to fly through the air. I shook my head. Where had such a fanciful thought come from?

Thank goodness I had not said any of that out loud. Unlike earlier when I called my father 'Daddy,' like some little kid begging for an ice cream. I cringed just thinking of the childish title. What came over me? And now playful imaginings about the wind just because it was strong enough to strip the leaves off of trees. I really had to get a grip here. I AM AN ADULT! This type of thinking was the type of thing Lucy would make up to amuse herself.

Lucy... I suddenly felt guilty as I thought of my sister and how I had berated her for playing games. True I thought she was now old enough to stop all that nonsense but she was still my baby sister and I should not have argued with her. My brothers, on the other hand... I seethed as I walked to the car, thinking of how they encouraged her. Both of them were old enough to know better. Peter at least should have the sense to see that Lucy was getting older and would be scorned if she continued to tell outrageous stories and play silly games. I think Peter and Edmund believe Lucy's stories, though and that is what worries me the most. Whoever heard of sixteen-and nineteen-year-olds believing in fairytales?

* * *

_I looked in the mirror at my reflection. This dress was perfect on me, the latest fashion, add just the right amount of make-up and I was all ready to go. I heard footsteps in the hall and turned to see Lucy in the doorway._

"_Dad's waiting for you, Susan," she said, "the show starts in an hour."_

"_Okay, Lucy. Is Peter nearly ready?"_

"_Peter's staying with Ed and me. I don't think he's that interested in going," Lucy said, casually leaning against my door frame._

"_Oh, honestly, Lucy, of course he is. Why on earth would he want to stay in with little kids when he __has a chance to go out for the night?"_

_I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw hurt in my sisters eyes, before it dissolved into anger._

"_You used to like staying in too, Susan. You used to join in when we'd joke and laugh together. You used to view me as a friend as well as a sister!" she cried as she ran out of the room._

_Seconds later I heard more footsteps on the stairs and then Edmund appeared in the doorway, looking both worried and disappointed._

"_What happened, Su?"_

"_Oh, Lucy got upset because I said that Peter would rather come with us tonight than stay here all night," I said, applying my lipstick carefully._

"_Why do you think that?" My brother's whole body had tensed up. I sighed, "Because he's growing up Edmund."_

_He looked at me, it seemed pityingly. " You think growing up is dressing up and painting your face, going somewhere just because everyone else is. That's not being a grown up, Susan, that's just being a sheep and following a crowd!"_

_I glared at him."What would you know?"_

"_I know you made Lucy cry," he snapped._  
_  
Guilt wormed its way into my conscience. I had made her cry after all._

"_I'm sorry I did that but, Ed, really, she'll get over it and we have to go now." I picked up my hat and made to leave the room, but he barred my way._

"_You have forgotten who you are, Susan. You used to care about people and you always used to talk to us, now you treat us like children who are undeserving of your time." With that said my brother removed himself from the doorway, leaving me free to walk down the stairs in search of Peter._

_I heard his voice coming from the front room, probably comforting Lucy. Peter never did like to see anyone upset. When I walked into the room they both turned their heads towards me. I walked up to them and put my arm around my sister. I really hadn't meant to make her cry._

"_Come on, Lucy, please don't be upset," I pleaded. She stared at me with hurt in her eyes. _

"_You don't talk with us anymore, Susan," she accused._

"_When you get older you don't have so much time to play games, you'll see," I said, crouching to her level and trying to be patient._

"_THEY ARE NOT GAMES!" she growled out, her eyes swimming with renewed tears. "I want my sister back," she yelled as she ran out of the room._

"_Well, that went well," Peter said, his eyes boring into my own. _

_I glared at him. "She wouldn't be so upset if you and Edmund stopped encouraging her," I snapped angrily. _"_Are you coming?" I asked wearily. All these arguments were tiring me out._

_Peter looked at me sadly. "No, I'd rather stay here with Lu and Ed. I wish you would too Susan."_

"_Peter it's a game," I said desperately, knowing what they would be discussing while I was gone. "You can't live your life this way."_

_The only response I received was a shake of his head as he walked out of the room, presumably in search of Lucy._

_Sighing deeply at the way things had turned out, I made my way into the hallway to check my appearance one last time in the large mirror that hung on the wall. Walking towards the front door, Edmund stopped me with a gentle hand on my arm._

"_When I accused Lucy of making up stories of Narnia I paid a heavy price," he uttered softly, his gaze pinning mine as if looking into my soul._

"_Ed," I warned, furious that he was talking to me like a misbehaving child._

"_You are Narnian, Susan," he stated forcefully, stepping away slightly. "I will always be here for you. Remember that." _

_The serious expression on his face suited him in a way that it shouldn't have done with a boy as young as he, yet it was somehow familiar. Swallowing hard and looking away quickly, I opened the door and ran to the car._

* * *

The sound of a car door slamming brought me out of my reverie. We were home I realised, shaking myself from my thoughts and following my parents through the door of our house. Inside all three of us halted at the sight that greeted us. The sight of my siblings asleep, tangled together in front of the fireplace. Lucy was leaning her head on Peter's chest, peaceful and relaxed now, from what I could see of her. Edmund was curled into Peter's right side and my brother had his arms wrapped around both of them.

"As if he's trying to protect them from the world," Mom whispered and she and Dad shared a smile before wishing me goodnight and heading to bed, hand in hand.

I stared at my siblings for another moment or two. _If you'd stayed you could have been a part of that_, a treacherous voice inside me whispered. I shook my head. I really was fanciful tonight. I thought as I made sure the door was locked and turned off the lights, making sure to leave the hallway light on in case any of them awoke before it was light enough to see. Taking one last look at my brothers and sister, I climbed the stairs.

_Definitely time to grow up_. I thought to myself, banishing the childish notions that had been with me all night as I drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review even if it's just a smiley or, as the case may be, a sad face. I am half way through the first chapter of my next story. Keep a lookout. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
